


Paralysis Sugar

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Armin Arlert, Cop Levi, Date Rape, Levi centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: As a under-cover cop, Levi's job is to make universities safe again, but what happens when he fails?





	Paralysis Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> A friend recently reminded me that rape is alarmingly frequent in universities and is an ever increasing problem. Young adults party too hard, and are taken advantage of. Although, some people are drugged, and taken advantage of that way, which is horrible. 
> 
> Now, I'll be honest that I didn't remember the name of the drug that actually paralyzes people, so I made one up, which in hindsight, is probably better so I don't give anyone any ideas. 
> 
> So let's talk about the Levi/Armin tag. The fic centers around Levi and Armin, and that is the reason for the tag. At the moment, their relationship is platonic. Please understand that. I don't want to lead anyone on.

**Paralysis Sugar**

 

Young, partying college students were filing reports of date-rape incidents in large droves, the like which the police departments across America had not experienced before. There were various drugs police were concerned were responsible for the newfound epidemic. Then, by accident, they discovered the actual culprit;

Paralysis Sugar.

Odorless. Tasteless.

Imported illegally from the deep jungles of Sri Lanka.

It was the newest drug haunting the prestigious universities like the plague it was.

The drug caused dizziness, nausea, and paralysis of the limbs. Those who either took the drug willingly, or by accident experienced consciousness throughout the entire time they were affected by the drug. They just could not move, because their limbs became heavy, and impossibly tight. In severe cases, people who were raped under the drug’s influence experienced damage to their muscles, and joints because their limbs would lock into place. Their only way of expressing their pain, and discomfort was through tears, and strangled noises.

Parents everywhere were concerned that their child might be Paralysis Sugar’s next victim. Some of them tried to dissuade their child from attending the universities who had been rumored to have epidemics of Paralysis Sugar on campus. Other parents taught their children to not drink anything when at a party. This didn’t stop the date-rapes from happening, though. There were always victims, and the number of victims seemed to rise with each new month as the new date-rape drug increased in popularity.

In an effort to combat the drug induced plague occurring in universities, some cops began to go undercover. Those who went undercover did not stay in one college for too long, because the students who were responsible for committing date-rape through the use of Paralysis Sugar were astute. Criminals were calm, and aware of who their potential enemies may be.

A lot of cops who went under cover found it difficult to persecute and incriminate the young men responsible for the usage of Paralysis Sugar because they had rich, powerful fathers to protect them. None of that would stop one under cover cop, however.

Levi Ackerman had been on the force for ten years, since he was eighteen years old and he was not about to let these privileged, spoiled son’s of bitches get away with raping women. It was his job to infiltrate the college, befriend any shady, powerful young, up and coming students and then be liked enough to be invited to the most inclusive parties where date-rapes were theorized to occur frequently.

This was why Levi was in Willow Rose University, the most prestigious school in the state. He had been befriending the elite with his sarcasm, and that had been enough to earn him an invitation to a private party. No one had mentioned anything about the Paralysis Sugar yet, nor had there been whispers of any potential wrong doing. Levi knew he needed to be patient. If any date-rape was going to occur, he was bound to hear about it, especially because he had trained himself to pay attention to whispers, and hushed breaths.

No one ever said, “Hey, there’s a drugged up girl in the back bedroom.” Levi’s job was not that easy. The rhetoric that Levi was trained to investigate was vague statements. One statement that always led to something illegal was, “You want to have some fun?” Levi was waiting for that sentence, although there were other vague sentences that would alarm him to foul play as well.

Everyone at the party that Levi had observed were dressed in expensive, name-brand clothes, and were adorned in jewels and other expensive accessories. Levi was dressed to impress as well, although his clothes were sleek, and easy to move around in per his job requirement. He scanned the faces of students and made mental notes of those who looked shady, and especially of those who seemed just too pristine, perfect, and well liked. Levi also noted those students who were statistically likely to become a victim.

While Levi understood that anyone could become a date-rape victim, there were those who were stereotypically victim material. Levi knew if he paid attention to those who might be considered prey, he was bound to find a predator. He then zeroed in on one student who he recognized instantly as ‘prey.’ There was no fucking doubt in his mind that if a predator saw him—yes, him, that he would be targeted.

The student was standing awkwardly in the corner, with his arms withdrawn towards his body. He did not belong here, and he knew it. Coming here was a mistake. That thought was conveyed on his face, and in his body language. Whoever he was, he was having second thoughts about being here. A part of Levi wanted to chase him away before a predator noticed his fear, but another part of Levi wanted to keep him around to use him as bait. Levi was good at his job. Nothing was going to go wrong.

With that thought in mind, Levi confidently approached him. To his credit, the young student noticed him instantly, and eyed him warily with pretty, blue eyes. He was conscious, and aware. Levi briefly wondered if he misjudged him. However, as the distance closed between them, Levi noticed the youthful fat in the boy’s fair skinned face, and stopped, sensing a flutter of alarm go through him.

There was no fucking way this student was eighteen.

“May I help you?” The boy inquired cautiously, wary of the stranger bold enough to approach him. Levi knew that his caution had nothing to do with his height—he was a short man, yet the student was wary of him none-the-less, which made Levi impressed that he wasn’t experiencing a false sense of comfort in the presence of a lithe man who happened to lack height.

“You’re a scholarship ship student too?” Levi asked, to see if his suspicions about the boy was correct. The boy stared at him for a moment, with a surprisingly calculating expression. He was fucking guarded. “Hey, I get it. If any of these prissy fucks find out, they’ll shove our heads into the toilet. I know.” Levi sympathized, to manipulate the kid to talk to him. He needed information. If he was underage like Levi suspected he was, then he needed to get this kid the hell out of the party.

A small breath was released from the student’s lithe body, as his shoulders relaxed a little. “Actually, Floch knows that I am a scholarship student. He encouraged me to come here tonight, and said that I would have fun, but he’s not really been around much…” The boy responded uneasily, and quietly. He did not want to be over heard by the other party guests who were definitely rich, and powerful.

One red flag raised inside of Levi’s head; Scholarship Student.

“Ah, Floch’s a bit older than us, isn’t he? I just turned twenty-one.” Levi lied, goading the cute boy to give up his secrets. The boy’s eyes widened a bit with surprise, and then his face flushed pink as he nervously scratched at his cheek.

“O-oh…Twenty-One? I just turned eighteen.” Stated the boy, as he looked off to the side.

 _Damn it. He’s fucking lying_. Levi cursed to himself, realizing this student was definitely underage, and he was willing to bet that Floch had known that. How young was he? _Damn, he must be Einstein to be here at this fancy ass school_. Levi thought, and composed himself.

Underage. That was a definite red, warning flag.

“Well, the name’s Levi. You are…?” Levi introduced himself, and stretched his hand out to the doe-eyed boy who nervously pushed some of his blonde hair out of his face.

“I am Armin.” The boy introduced himself tentatively, and hesitantly grabbed Levi’s pale-skinned hand. It was only now that Levi realized that Armin was trembling.

“Good to meet you, Armin.” Levi greeted, and shook Armin’s hand firmly as he looked him in the eye. Armin winced a bit, and pulled his soft, delicate hand away from Levi’s rough, calloused hand. His cheeks were innocently pink, and Levi got the impression that he had made Armin’s heart flutter a bit. _God damn it, he’s gay_. Levi griped internally, and took a moment to hate how young, and handsome he still was. The good traits allowed him to be an undercover cop, but they also led to a lot of awkward situations with students wanting to shack up with him.

A one-night stand with a adult was not prohibited, although it was to be avoided. Armin was definitely not eighteen, which meant that Levi needed to be careful in his approach. _Or did he? I could use his attraction for me to get him out of here_. Levi deliberately looked Armin over, and noticed the sensual curves of his body. _God, he’ll be eaten alive here_. Levi thought, and leaned towards Armin. “Do you want to get out of here? There’s a fountain just outside.” Levi whispered huskily, against Armin’s ear.

“H-huh!?” Armin balked as he scrambled away from Levi, while his cheeks tinged cherry.

 _Fucking damn it. He’s a virgin_. Levi cursed mentally, and ran a frustrated hand through his black hair. He had hoped that Armin had had some sexual experiences before that would entice him to want to get away from the party. The only thing Levi managed to accomplish with his bold, sexual suggestion was scaring Armin off.

Another red flag went up in Levi’s head; Virgin.

“Ah, there you are, Armin.” Levi and Armin both looked towards the sound of a familiar voice. “Levi.” Floch greeted with a nod to each of them. He was the instigator of this particular party, and it had been rumored that his family was richer than everyone else’s family combined. Levi noticed out of the corner of his eyes how straight Armin stood, and saw the quick, curtsy bow. It was clear that Armin respected Floch, and admired him.

“Hey.” Levi returned the greeting in the simplistic, gruff way that was uniquely his.

“H-hello!” Armin greeted eagerly, with a slightly higher pitch to his tone that made Levi wonder if Armin was attracted to Floch too, or if he was just nervous around him.

“Are you guys having fun?” Floch inquired, conversationally. Armin nodded shyly, and smiled politely. There was a definitive difference in power between Floch and Armin. However suspicious as that was, Levi didn’t have a specific cause for concern.

All of a sudden, raised voices caught Levi’s attention. “Excuse me.” Levi told Floch and Armin, and shifted into the crowd of people, in search for the heated conversation. He was aware that he was probably happening upon a alcohol induced argument. However, those could become violent, and as a cop, he needed to investigate the situation.

Within a few minutes, Levi was outside and there was a couple who were arguing. It was a petty squabble, and when the couple realized they weren’t as alone as they thought they were, they calmed themselves. Levi had that effect on people. He then went back inside and adjusted his warm, designer coat close to himself.

Although a part of Levi wanted to go check on Armin, he had a duty to everyone here. Levi scouted out the busy area’s of the mansion, and conversed with quite a few of the rich yuppies he had networked with to even be here. None of them were alluding to any wrongdoing, nor crimes, other than the alcohol that was present. Alcohol was an offense, but there were other undercover cops who dealt with petty shit like that. Levi was only really here for one reason—to stop date-rapes and drug overdoses.

An hour passed by, and Levi began to forget about that blonde, blue-eyed kid who probably spoke the prettiest French he would ever hear in his life. A passerby who looked similar to Armin made Levi remember about him. The last time Levi had seen Armin, he was with Floch. Levi excused himself from his current conversation and returned to the corner where he had met the shy, guarded scholarship student.

Armin was not still there, which was not necessarily alarming, nor unusual. Even wallflowers gravitated towards the bathroom every now and then. Some of them even turned in for the night early. There really was no cause for concern, but Levi found himself searching for that little blonde and he wasn’t quite sure why. It was as if his cop instinct was alerting him that something was wrong, even though he rationally, and logically had no reason to believe that Armin hadn’t just retired for bed.

Then Levi heard it. Hushed voices. He listened in.

“Hey. You want to have some fun?”

Major fucking warning flag.

“Come on.” Another voice said, and Levi found himself seeking the two people out. He was trying to walk calmly, but there was a panicked step to his gait, as alarm spread through him. For some reason, Levi was convinced that these two students would leave him to Armin, even though logically, they were about to unwittingly lead him to a drugged-up girl.

Within a few moments, Levi spotted two people heading up a pair of wrap-around stairs. Levi pursued them as nonchalantly as he could, something that was easier said than done because his heart was pounding hard in his chest. He knew exactly what to expect, and the adrenaline began to flood through him. Anticipation, and fear surged through him as well because these situations were always unpredictable, and held a sense of urgency to them because sometimes, the police arrived too late.

 _Don’t let me be too late_. Levi wished, as he stalked the couple of men to a lone room at the end of a long hallway. They entered, and within a moment, a different man walked out. Levi approached him with his cocky swagger. “She’s pretty drugged up in there, isn’t she?” Levi bullshited, masquerading as one of the sick fucks who would not hesitate to take advantage of a drunk, or drugged women. His ploy seemed to work because the young man relaxed his shoulders, recognizing a familiar.

“Yeah, but that one is a male.” The man responded, and jerked his thumb to the door. Levi swallowed down the alarm that spread through him like fucking wildfire on crack. There was definitely a crime occurring in that room, and he sure as hell hoped that Armin was not the prey that they had chosen. “I heard he was tight as fuck an hour ago, but he’s pretty loose now.” He added, with a disgruntled tone to his voice.

 _An hour ago_. Levi wanted to kick himself. He had left Armin alone, and unattended just an hour ago. If Armin had been nabbed, it had been directly after Levi headed away to investigate what turned out to be petty shit. But that would also mean that Armin—or whoever had been deemed to be prey, had been being forced to engage in anal sex. And who only knew how many men had been in that room within the hour.

“Eh. I only have a thing for blondes.” Levi dismissed deliberately, with a nonchalant wave with his fist. He vaguely noticed that his fingers were curled, and forced himself to straighten them even though all he wanted to do was punch the probable rapist in front of him.

“Oh, trust me, he’s a blonde alright. He—” The guy started to say, but it was all Levi needed to hear. He approached the door briskly, convinced that Floch had guided a too-shy Armin away from the party to then drug, and whore him out. “Wow, you really do like blondes!” Remarked the man, before he rejoined the party.

Of course Levi knew he should be calling for back up now that he basically had confirmation that a date-rape was in progress, but all he could think about was, ‘That child is getting ass raped.’ He panickedly yanked the door open, charged into the room. The two men who had entered minutes ago brushed passed him, with satisfied grins on their faces. Levi didn’t bother to stop them. He had an uncanny ability to recognize, and remember faces.

One look around the room confirmed that a tall, blonde youth was indeed fucking a too-still person on a large bed. The sex could be consensual, but Levi instinctively knew it wasn’t. He drew the gun from within his coat, and hurried around the bed to see who the assaulter, and victim was.

Floch was the aggressor. He had heaved those ivory legs over his shoulders, and was smacking his hips against the young, male body that Levi recognized. Armin. Armin’s body was flushed red with what Levi could only assume to be shame, and embarrassment. His little body was covered in bruises, and bite marks from rough rapists. But what bothered Levi the most was how _conscious_ Armin was.

Paralysis Sugar.

That was the prime culprit that explained why, and how Armin’s scared blue eyes were lucid. Little, pained noises left Armin’s mouth between the sharp gasps, and exhausted, strained pants, which insinuated that he couldn’t cry out like he wanted to. His wet, agonized eyes were focusing their energy on silently begging Floch to stop. The request was being ignored. A closer look revealed that Armin’s face was tear, snot, and sweat drenched. There was another substance that was making his hair stick to itself in unflattering ways.

Some of the men had spurted their disgusting cum on to Armin’s face, and into his hair. Levi grimaced, and saw how motionless Armin was. His hands were at the sides of his face, against the bed, where his fingers twitched each time Floch rammed their hips together. It was just once, maybe twice, before Floch noticed that Levi was not just a random spectator, but a familiar one. He stopped, only for a moment to push some of Armin’s hair out of his face.

“You’re going to have to wait your turn. I am having seconds, and although he was impossibly tight before, he’s opened up quite obediently.” Floch informed Levi, with a carefree tone to his voice. He then resumed plunging his cock into Armin’s aching hole. Armin whimpered with agony. Levi forgoed his police training and pointed the gun at Floch.

“Get the fuck off of him.” Levi demanded, his voice deadly, and serious.

A small grin spread across Floch’s lips. “Well, I never suspected you to be an undercover cop…it’s too bad that you let your personal feelings get in the way…you have no back-up coming, do you? And this means that it will be my word against yours in court…and even if people wanted to believe you, or him, my father will pay everyone off handsomely to keep quiet…and if you kill me, you’ll be imprisoned for police brutality.” Floch reasoned, and continued to assault Armin sexually. Levi was stunned speechless at the clever threat and power Floch held. Floch’s smirk grew. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to let me finish fucking his hole raw, and then you’re going to forget that any of this ever happened so watch me as I wreck his low-class fuck-hole.”

The power Floch wielded, even though a gun was in his face was astonishing to Levi. Floch was right. Levi had broke various protocols and if he was honest with himself, it was his fault Armin was being raped. He never should have left Armin alone. That was evident now, as Floch began to mercilessly fuck Armin up his ass with his hard cock. Armin’s body reflexively jerked and rocked from each hard thrust. Levi grit his teeth together and shoved the gun back into his pocket as shame spread across his face.

 _This is my fault_. Levi berated himself as Armin’s whimpers, and pained groans loudened. Armin was being raped, and Levi could only watch as Floch pounded the innocence out of Armin. It was awful. Armin was powerless to protect his sore hole from the pounding of a life time. Nor could he fight Floch off. Floch, who Armin had trusted. Levi saw the betrayal in Armin’s eyes, and felt fucking horrible, and disgusted.

Floch had preyed on Armin, and had lured him here just so that he could fuck him to his hearts content. Other people had obviously benefited from Armin’s vulnerable, drug-induced state.

“You know already I used Paralysis Sugar on him. What you don’t know is how hard he fought me, and how much he screamed until the Sugar immobilized him. He was panicking, feeling his limbs become heavy, and clumsy. There’s really nothing else like it, and I fucked him harder, and harder, tearing into his hot hole.” Floch admitted, while he sodomized Armin harder, and harder, fucking him thoroughly.

 _That means Armin wasn’t under the drug’s direct influence. Floch began to rape him before the drug took effect. Fuck, Armin must have been terrified_. Levi cursed, and grit his teeth harder. All of this was sick. Just sick. Floch had obviously gotten a sexual thrill out of dominating Armin, and beating him into submission. The dark bruises on Armin’s face and chest was testament to that.

“Help, help, he cried. Levi, anyone!” Floch mocked cruelly, and pumped his cock in and out of Armin’s sore anus. Levi paled at the thought that Armin had called out for him. He knew it wasn’t personal. In a state of panic and desperation, people often called out for everyone and anyone who might listen to their plight. Still, Levi was horrified that this was happening.

All of the warning signs had been right in front of Levi, who had acknowledged them. Yet, Levi had opted to try to protect everyone, instead of the one boy he knew had been at serious risk. A boy who probably hadn’t even had his first, sweet kiss from a pretty girl.

One bullet. That was all it would take for Levi to save Armin’s life. Levi wanted to shoot the cocky motherfucker to death. It’d be so fucking easy. Yet, Levi didn’t move. Cops were not allowed to indiscriminately kill. Levi knew that the police force would do what they could to support him, if he did shoot the pedophile, but because Floch was a rich kid, the media would poke their nose into the case. Levi could already see a hundred different unflattering news stories that would paint Armin as a slut, or worse, a willing participant. The stories would alleged that Levi was wrong to kill Floch “just because he stuck his dick into Armin’s ass.”

And the public. Oh god, the fucking public. They would want Levi’s head for shooting Floch dead. The public was an unruly bunch of people who liked to make snap judgements. ‘Oh, he didn’t have a gun! It was just a stick!’ That was so easy for people to say. They weren’t there. The night gave an atmosphere of apprehension, and in the moonlight, the stick did look like a gun and suddenly it was shoot or be shot and the officer shot.

There were many horror stories of cops being bullied by an ignorant, slightly misinformed public. Levi knew the law, and he knew how the system actually worked. As much as Levi hated it, his only option was to let Floch rape Armin anally. Levi didn’t know how long the torture lasted, but when Floch finally released his vile seed into Armin’s tunnel, it took all of Levi’s willpower to not choke him out.

“Ahh…you were a good boy.” Floch mused to Armin, and patted his cheek. Fresh tears spilled over Armin’s dark eyelashes. He couldn’t maneuver his face well, but Levi could see that Armin was appalled, and hurt by the praise. “People paid a lot of money to fuck your tight ass. You should feel humbled.” Floch stated, as he climbed off of Armin and let his legs drop to the bed. Armin whimpered loudly, expressing the sheer pain he must have felt, having his stiff legs be moved, and then dropped.

“You fucking raped him.” Levi spat, appalled at the way Floch was talking to Armin. He clenched his hands into fists.

“I pounded my cock into his virgin hole, and pummeled the virginity out of him. He should be grateful.” Floch said, and headed for the door.

A younger, unruly Levi would have fucking murdered Floch right then and there. Levi growled, but he didn’t chase after Floch. Instead, he pulled his phone out of his coat and called for an ambulance, and back-up. He shoved the phone into his pants pocket and almost scooped Armin up, but then remembered that Armin needed to be swabbed for DNA.

Although, the problem with these date-rapes were that since there was semen from multiple men inside the victim, the DNA was always corrupted. Levi shrugged his thick, black coat off and draped it over Armin’s trembling body.

At some point during the attack, someone had opened the window, to let the sex-heated room cool off. Armin was fucking shivering because of it, and, from what ever trauma he endured. Levi then knelt on the ground, took one of Armin’s hands in his own and looked at him. Armin squeezed his eyes shut, mistrustful of Levi’s intentions.

“Hey. Armin. This was not your fault.” Levi asserted, gaining Armin’s attention. “Listen. I lied to you before. I am an under cover cop and a shitty one at that.” Levi admitted, as he caressed his thumb over Armin’s knuckles. He couldn’t touch Armin’s face, nor his hair, like he wanted to, because, those areas could be swabbed for DNA.

A tinge of surprise flashed through Armin’s teary eyes. “It was my job to protect you, and I failed.” Levi told Armin, who seemed to be listening to him. “I approached you because I saw how vulnerable you were, and I tried to encourage you to leave, but I only ended up scaring you off. So listen. This is all my fault, you got that?” Levi informed Armin, who just laid there, under the influence of the drug. Armin was still crying. There was blood that was smeared on his thighs, which Levi had noticed before the coat was put on, but Levi had not invaded Armin’s privacy more then that cursory glance because he couldn’t tamper with evidence, even though he was sure that cum was dribbling out of Armin’s body, and it must be gross, and uncomfortable. It was the same reason Levi couldn’t wipe the muck off of Armin’s face. 

“Do not blame yourself for this. I should have made sure you were okay. I did not, and I am sorry.” Levi insisted, and heard police shouting downstairs. The screams of party-goers were heard next. No shots rang out. “Is there someone you want me to call? A mother, or a father? Blink once for yes, blink twice for no.” Levi asked, but Armin just blinked at him, and if possible, he cried a bit more animatedly.

 _Damn it_. Levi cursed, figuring he would have to gain access to Armin’s personal file to find out who his emergency contact was. He pulled his phone up and began to just hack his way through, since time was of the essence. Levi pulled up Armin’s file and scanned through it.

Sixteen. Scorpio.

Straight A’s.

Scholarship student. The school was giving Armin free access to classes because he was a fucking genius. Armin lived on campus as well, which Levi thought was odd because of his young age, until he saw that Armin was independent. There were no parents to call. Armin was on his own. Which meant that he had no one he could turn to, to support him in his time of need.

According to the records, Armin was all alone. His entire life seemed to be dependent on how well he did in the university. And if Levi remembered right, a huge test was scheduled for tomorrow—an oral test. Levi hadn’t inspected Armin’s body yet, but he was damn sure that Armin was going to be in the hospital for at least a couple of days.

Who would pay for that? Would the hospital even admit Armin? He did not have any health insurance. Nor did he have a job. Armin must have rationed the money he received from whoever just to eat. That’s what Levi figured, as he scanned the records. _Fuck_. Levi cursed again, feeling awful for Armin. He’d be all alone in that hospital.

Just then, a few police entered the room, followed by a few EMT’s. Levi stood up and portrayed his police badge to them.

“Ackerman. Undercover. That’s Armin. He was drugged with Paralysis Sugar and was gang-raped.” Levi briefed them on what they had missed. He still had Armin’s hand in his, even as the EMT’s and other police officers began to poke, and prod at Armin, to assess his condition, and swab him for evidence. Armin flushed red with humiliation, and squeezed his eyes shut. The only comfort he had was Levi’s hand on his.

Within moments, the EMT’s had Armin on a gurney, and he was escorted into the back of an ambulance. Levi hopped in, insistent to stay by Armin’s side. Armin was fucking terrified, but all Levi could do was stroke his hair, and tell him that, ‘this isn’t your fault,’ and, ‘you didn’t deserve this.’ The EMT’s monitored Armin’s health, and when they arrived at the hospital, Armin was taken to the children’s wing to be treated with sympathetic care.

Levi stayed at Armin’s side through it all. He even got to see the extensive damage that was wrought upon the most intimate part of Armin’s body—his hole. The hole was swollen, bruised, and inflamed from the pounding it had received. Doctors said the hole should have been ‘pink,’ ‘puckered’ and ‘tight.’ It was none of those things, which was evidence of the violent rape he endured. Levi regretted not murdering those fucks. Armin hadn’t been able to consent to sex because of his young age, and because he had been drugged. Hell, Levi was damn sure Armin hadn’t wanted sex to begin with. He probably wanted to kiss someone a little first.

Those assholes ruined a lot of teenage dreams Armin had. Levi was sure of that. It was just another reason that he advocated to pay for Armin’s medical bills. Not that he really had the money, but Armin definitely didn’t have any. Levi could see that Armin was stressing out, overwhelmed, and frustrated. He couldn’t wait to be able to talk. His nervous eyes scanned the room continuously, and focused on the expensive equipment with apprehension.

In reality, Armin had a right to be concerned about a possible hospital bills. Hospital’s were more interested in enormous amounts of money, squeezed out of misfortunate patients who couldn’t afford to keep food on their table for long. The prices for life-saving insulin were outrageous. People died yearly from rationing their medications against a doctor’s orders. Armin wouldn’t experience that this time around, but the ambulance ride, and the medical attention he did received, the bill was going to be hefty. If Levi was lucky, some good would come out of the news media, in that people might take sympathy on Armin and might want to give him shit.

That was about the only good the media ever seemed to do for children like Armin. The only other time they were useful was when they were broadcasting missing children pictures, and documentaries. Levi still remained apprehensive about flicking the television on, though because in his experience, he was damned if he did, and damned if he didn’t do something. He could already hear it now, some people were going to be pissed off that he didn’t kill Floch. Hell, Levi still wanted to hunt the spoiled Daddy’s boy down, and splatter his brains on to the pavement. But the unforeseen consequences—and they were always present, had been too risky to take this time.

If Levi had shot that sick fuck who betrayed Armin, an investigation would have been instigated. Levi would not have then been able to be by Armin’s side. Armin would have been alone with complete strangers who may be professional, and some of them may have good bedside manner, but, Armin still would have been even more uncomfortable, and scared. And then who would have paid for Armin’s medical bills? The public probably would have came together to help Armin out, especially if he made an passionate plea for help on the Youtube or some shit, but would Armin have thought of that?

For fuck’s sake, genius or not, Armin was still a fucking child, and children did not have the mental capacity to think ahead as far as adults could, which meant they also couldn’t accurately predict the possible consequences of their actions. Armin probably would have been daunted by the hospital bills, and with no one to comfort him after the harrowing attack, Levi easily could guess that Armin would opt to just commit suicide. It was not uncommon amongst rape victims. Levi realized Armin was definitely at risk for suicidal tendencies, and was determined to stick around, and evaluate him for himself.

A shuffling noise brought Levi out of his thoughts. Armin was _moving_. He was shifting around, testing and experimenting with what he could, and still could not do. This meant the drug was starting to wear off. That was a relief. Levi leaned forwards, from where he sat on the chair that had been pulled up next to the bed, and caressed Armin’s hair, that had been swabbed, and washed earlier.

“Don’t move so much. You could end up hurting yourself.” Levi told Armin, who gave him a withering stare. Levi knew victims of the Paralysis Sugar were justifiably eager to move as soon as they could, and while he could sympathize with Armin, many victims only managed to strain their muscles more than they already were. “I get that you want to move, just slow down a bit. There’s no hurry for you to get up, not now that you’re safe.” Levi said, and earned another frustrated stare from Armin. “I mean it.” Levi insisted firmly, maybe too firmly, because Armin cowered, and abandoned his quest to move.

 _Damn it_. Levi mentally kicked himself for scaring Armin. He reminded himself that he needed to be sympathetic—too many kids were intimidated by him as a rule, and Armin was now, because he had been brutalized, and sodomized by strangers, who were definitely eighteen and older. Levi matched that description, so he couldn’t fault Armin for being skittish of him.

About an hour passed. In that time, Armin fidgeted a bit, but he didn’t try to desperately move like before. That was good for his limbs, that had to be sore, to say the least. Armin then mustered enough courage, and will to roll on to his side, and curled up. His arms slowly draped around his body, and then he ducked his head down. It took Levi a moment to realize that Armin was trying to hide his body from view, even though he was clothed in a hospital gown.

Then again, Armin could be cold too. Levi shrugged the coat off of his body, and laid it over Armin. Armin did not move again for awhile, as if he knew how clumsy his movements were. A tingling of the limbs, ticklish, but painful, was a common symptom as well, of the drug as it wore off. Victims later reported it to be extremely uncomfortable.

Since Armin was just a child, there was not much the doctors could give him for pain, and there was no parent or guardian to sign off on harder drugs. Levi was a cop, but he didn’t have that type of authority over Armin. At this point, the doctors did, and doctors were stingy with medication that actually worked. Armin was going to just have to grit his teeth and endure everything. Levi reached his hand towards Armin, and began to gently rub his arm. It was the only real contact, and comfort Levi could give to Armin, since his back was to him.

Little pained grunts still rose from Armin’s throat every now and then, and the tears still trickled down his cheeks and wet his pillows. Levi guessed it was because tears were one of the only ways that Armin could express his discomfort. Disgruntled noises said a lot too.

“Talk to me, when you can. I need to know everyone who hurt you.” Levi told Armin, though he did not expect a response right away. Armin could not talk yet, because if he could, he would be. Armin didn’t say anything, as was expected of him so Levi shifted back to an older topic. “What they did to you, it’s not your fault.” Levi repeated, because that couldn’t ever be said enough to a rape victim.

“Stop.” Armin whispered, as clearly as he could manage, though his voice was strained and soft. Levi immediately stopped rubbing Armin’s back, and pulled his hand away. Armin closed his eyes again, and stiffly rubbed his face against the pillow. He buried his nose against Levi’s coat and unintentionally inhaled the cologne. Armin blinked a bit at the fresh scent, and then took comfort in it as his eyelids became heavy. For a moment Levi thought Armin was going to fall asleep out of exhaustion. Then Armin jolted awake, startled, as if he had realized he was falling asleep.

“You should sleep. We can talk in the morning.” Levi suggested, resting his arms on the bed. He was to stay by Armin’s side to protect him from retaliation from would-be assassins paid by the rich elite who might want Armin to remain silent about the sexual assault. It was unfortunately common, in this line of business. The criminals, and their parents often wanted to permanently silence the victim to preserve a pristine family image.

So far, no one had tried to snipe Armin. The first two days were crucial, although Armin’s life would be at risk for the next year, if not longer. Some of the rich elite didn’t enact vengeance unless their ‘prim’ and ‘proper’ rapist child was actually imprisoned or defamed publicly. For Armin, it had been a mere few hours after the rape so there was still awhile left to be vigilant. 

“No…no stay…here…” Armin struggled to say, as he stared warily at the dark window that indicated darkness had fallen hours ago. “No…money.” Armin added, agonizing over what a over-night stay at a hospital would cost. He was only sixteen, yet he was fretting about money. He should have parents who could worry about monetary finances. He then began to push himself up, to further express how he didn’t want to stay here. His movements were stiff, slow, and were undeniably clumsy.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of your expenses, since it’s my fault that you’re here.” Levi affirmed, taking it upon himself to make sure this kid would be cared for. If he wasn’t careful, the other cops would remove him from the situation for ‘getting too attached’ and blurring the line between professionalism and duty.

For a moment, Armin stopped. Levi assumed his words surprised him, but he couldn’t be sure of that. For all he knew, Armin might have paused because of the debilitating pain he was probably in. Armin then slid his legs over the edge of the bed and pushed himself up. Levi’s quick reaction time allowed him to snatch Armin’s arm, to keep him from plummeting to the ground.

“What are you doing? You can’t walk yet!” Levi scolded, as he pulled Armin back on to the bed. Armin weakly struggled against him.

“No!” Let…let me go…I can’t stay here…I can’t…I can’t afford any of this…I’ll just…I’ll sneak out through the window.” Armin argued desperately, as he feebly tried to pull away from Levi. Levi dragged Armin closer, against his body to prevent him from falling.

“Hey, shut up for a minute. You don’t have to pay for anything, you hear me? So quit flipping out over money, and think about yourself for a minute.” Levi insisted, as Armin stiffly maneuvered his sore limbs in an attempt to break away from the stranger. Armin grunted breathlessly as he struggled against Levi, tiring quickly more from pain then strain. He panted then, and stopped fighting.

“Myself…? Why do you even care? I am just a stupid kid…I should have known better than to attend a party like that…” Armin snapped bitterly, with a self-depreciating tone that suggested he didn’t think highly of himself.

“That’s not true and you and I both know it. I saw your grades. You’re a fucking genius.” Levi reminded Armin, who must have forgotten that he was a straight-A student. Armin tensed a bit, and felt shame spread across his face.  

“Then how did _this_ happen to _me_?” Armin shouted with frustration, as he began to break down again. “If I’m so smart, why did I attend a party I knew I had no business in attending? And why did I accept that drink from Floch? I should…I _knew_ better…” Armin snapped,and placed his hands over his face to hide his shame. He didn’t understand how he could be so intelligent, and so stupid at the same time. HIs shoulders shook from crying.

“You’re naïve. That’s to be expected of a child because you’re not mentally able to accurately predict the consequences of your choices. He manipulated you, and took advantage of you. There’s nothing you could have done differently so quit blaming yourself because it wasn’t your fault.” Levi responded, and with a free hand, he rubbed Armin’s shoulder soothingly. Armin sobbed harder, as the reality of the situation was told to him.

Some part of Armin knew that he was a victim, but it was easier for him to fault himself, rather than admit that he was attacked by sadistic strangers. That truth was terrifying, and it weighed on Armin’s shoulders as he broke down in a way the drug hadn’t allowed him to. His scared, agonized sobs caused his shoulders to tremble.

“They all told me that I was _asking_ for it…that I _deserved_ it…they told me to be _grateful_ even as they made me bleed…I was a virgin but they...they told me it was my fault.” Armin blubbered, horrified at what the men had told him. He knew, he knew it wasn’t his fault, but their insidious words made him doubt his rational senses. “What if…what if I did ask for it…?” Armin wondered then, as he wept into his hands.

“It’s not your fault.” Levi stated firmly, while Armin agonized over his own question. Armin’s breath hitched as he heard the words that relieved, and irritated him. “You were shy, and dressed in that cute, light blue Christmas sweater. There’s nothing you did or said that provoked them. I’ve been on the force for years, and even a whore can be raped, so put that out of your head. It’s not your fault.” Levi repeated, to reiterate the point that Armin was innocent. Armin sucked in a sharp breath, and rubbed hastily at his wet eyes.

“I was treated like a whore. Money was thrown at me, and it was all taken by Floch. I don’t think there’s anything more degrading then that.” Armin mumbled, while he continued to rub at his swollen eyes. The tears continued to trickle down his cheeks no matter how vigorously he blinked his eyes. “I’ve never gotten to kiss someone I liked…”

Days like these Levi hated how astute he was. Every suspicion about Armin he had had, Armin confirmed. Levi just had a knack of knowing people. He supposed astrology played a part in his uncanny ability to know people he didn’t know. Then again, Levi also knew that stereotypes and labels existed for a reason, and no matter how politically incorrect it was to ‘judge’ someone, Levi didn’t have a record of being wrong.

“Well, the world is shit like that. You were drugged with the Paralysis Sugar, which is illegally imported by illegal’s who are rising through the ranks of drug cartels. You are one of man who were drugged, and gang-raped on a college campus. It was my job to protect you, and I failed, so if you’re not going to blame your attackers, blame me.” Levi told Armin, and began to run his fingers through his messy, yellow hair. He had seen female officers console distraught children through affectionate, soothing touches, and was recreating what he had seen. Armin didn’t seem to mind most of the touches.

“But I drank the juice…I followed him to the back room… then he began to hit me…and I was too scared to fight him off of me and then he was on top of me and was raping me.” Armin muttered, recalling the events had led to the crime. “If I had not drank the juice, if I had not followed him…” Armin agonized, still going back and forth with whether he was at fault or not. Levi sighed, and ran a hand through his own hair.

Convincing Armin of his innocence would take time.  

“What else happened?” Levi asked, needing Armin to tell him everything that he remembered about the assault. As a cop, Levi needed the information to make a more detailed report—Armin’s body already said a lot, probably more then his words ever would, but it was better to have verbal confirmation.

“Floch said that he and his yuppie friends needed a release sometimes…that being charitable, and picture perfect was mentally draining. He then said that he was raping me to ‘put me in my place’ as a ‘privileged white boy’ but I never had the advantages in life that he does…” Armin murmured quietly, as he self-consciously rubbed his aching arms.

From what Levi had learned about Floch while attending the university was that his family had a proud, rich lineage that dated back since the sixteen hundreds. Everyone of his family had supposedly been successful in life, and his family hadn’t owned ‘slaves,’ they owned ‘indentured servants’ and then helped ‘lead the crusade’ against slavery. Levi doubted that Floch’s family was that fucking perfect, but he wasn’t going to dig around for skeletons at the moment.

The family supposedly traveled the world often, to visit rural villages in countries that American’s hadn’t ever heard of. Their newest endeavors had been, according to Floch, ‘proving that all Muslim’s’ were innocent and peaceful by spending time in their back-water villages, yet conveniently staying away from the known terrorist cities. It always seemed to Levi like Floch’s family just put on a big show, that, they weren’t actually freedom fighters, nor social justice warriors. Their son certainly wasn’t, anyways.

“He knew what he was doing. His touches were confident, and deliberate. I don’t think I was his first.” Armin added, more to break the uncomfortable silence. Levi snapped out of his thoughts, and remembered he needed to be goading information out of Armin, and comforting him at the same time to make him feel safe enough to talk.

“No, you weren’t his first. He was calm in only a way criminal’s are.” Levi confirmed for Armin, and loosened his grip just enough that Armin could sidle properly on to the bed. “He can go shove his own white privilege up his fucking ass, since he’s the epitome of it. Not that it actually exists. It’s a false construct, but I think you know that already with the life you’ve led.” Levi vented a little, infuriated that Floch would pull a bullshit excuse like that, when he had known that Armin was a scholarship student.

Fair-skinned people did not gain scholarships because of the color of their skin, even though all colored people did. There where scholarships for Native Americans, Philippino’s,  Mexican’s, and every other country and culture that was not latent with fair-skinned folk. There were even scholarships for Muslims—not Christians. But sure. Armin was the one with ‘white privilege.’ Nevermind that the fair-skinned people had to work their ass off for a scholarship. They weren’t just handed one because they were born with a shade of color. Hell, the university didn’t even receive extra money for Armin’s enrollment, nor others like him. The system was fucked, and biased, and it had a lot to do with Floch, and people like Floch. Rich fucks who only wanted to parade around as if they were God’s gift to the world, instead of actually doing something to help the world out.

“If you read my file, you already know I am an orphan. My parents died in a car crash, because some young, blonde woman was texting. It was just me and Grandpa, and because we’ve never had money, we lived in shady apartment complex’s, that were often shot up and full of screaming. We moved a lot, because rent prices would go up, and I’d be harassed by the gangs that nested in the apartments.” Armin explained, as he idly picked at his medical gown. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Levi, not when he was talking about his painful past.

“Then there was a skirmish outside. The official story was that a group of teens were pummeling you into the pavement, and your grandfather happened to notice, and came out with a gun. One teen was killed, and the world is more outraged over the colored teen’s death then the death of a grandfather trying to protect his son from a well-known hood-gang. They said the use of deadly force was unnecessary, but your head was being smashed on to the pavement, so your grandfather panicked.” Levi finished the awful story, and watched Armin bury his face against his knees with shame.

That had been a dark time of his life, one he had frequent nightmares of. Levi set a comforting hand on Armin’s shoulder. “The public doesn’t know shit. That’s why I’m doing everything I can to keep those news heathens away from you.”

“College was the only way I felt I could get out of ‘the hoods’ I grew up in. But now…now what do I do?” Armin asked, understanding that the university was probably going to defend Floch and whoever else assaulted Armin. Colleges were known to defend the rapist when he had an important father. Or these days, mother. “I have a oral test tomorrow but I can’t walk. I’m going to fail it. I’m going…I’m going to be stuck in the hood forever, lost on the street…” Armin fretted, painfully aware of what failing a class would mean for him. Outright failing the class would get him kicked out of university, since there were potential scholarship students who wouldn’t dare fail a class. Not that Armin wanted to fail. He’d still give anything to pass the class like he would have, if he hadn’t been drugged.

Just one choice ruined his entire future.

A choice that would haunt him.

As much as Levi wanted to offer Armin hope, he couldn’t do jack shit until he spoke with his superiors. Levi was already toying with the idea of bringing Armin to his place, where he could supervise and protect him from those who might want to silence him. He’d speak to them in the morning, but for now, he was content to listen to Armin’s woes.

“I won’t let you go homeless. If nothing else, you’ll be placed in the foster system because you’re not in any shape to take care of yourself.” Levi assured Armin, who grunted with displeasure at that idea.

Everyone knew how broken the foster care system was. Levi especially knew how many sick fucks were ‘parenting’ orphaned children for a quick buck, or to placate their own disgusting desires. There were not many reliable foster parents and Levi had no power over which foster parent Armin would end up with, if that was the route that was taken.

“No, I’m not…” Armin admitted softly, and slowly sidled to the edge of the bed again. “But I have to pee…” Armin muttered, as he cautiously lowered himself on to the ground. Levi stood up, and grabbed at Armin to keep him on his feet.

“Fine, let me help you then. You’re still unsteady on your feet.” Levi suggested, as he wrapped an arm around Armin’s waist. Armin shivered a bit from the loss of warmth that the coat had provided, and let Levi guide him into the bathroom. A nurse was possibly better suited to help Armin to the bathroom, but Levi didn’t want to alert them yet that Armin was conscious and functioning because than he would be bombarded by cops, and other official personnel.

“Can you…not look?” Armin requested, wanting to salvage some privacy, in this awkward, uncomfortable moment. Levi helped Armin to steady himself, and then he looked away, even though he already knew that Armin’s cock was fucking cute. It was something he kept to himself, partially because Levi was a bit jealous at how youthful Armin’s pretty skin was.

Within a moment, the noise of liquid splattering into another liquid sounded and Levi counted the seconds until Armin was done. Armin then slumped against Levi, exhausted and sore from keeping himself upright and moving for that short time. A pained sigh left Armin’s lips as he thought apprehensively about the trek back to the bed.

“How long am I going to be stiff and clumsy?” Armin asked, bothered, by how difficult it was for him to move. He wanted the drug to wear off already, and he quietly hoped for the awful throbbing of his ravaged anus to quell.

“You should feel better in the morning.” Levi answered, and swept Armin off of his feet. Armin gasped with alarm, and clung to Levi, in fear he might fall. “For now, you shouldn’t be walking.” Levi informed him, and carried him towards the bed. Armin’s face flushed pink, with shame and… _Fuck. He’s swooning again_. Levi cursed to himself, knowing damn well whenever someone was interested in him. Armin’s interest was innocent—he definitely wasn’t thinking about sex, especially not after the sexual assault he endured.

Any romantic interest, even just a crush, was something Levi would have to discourage. He was thirty. It was about half Armin’s age. In this way, Levi found that his youthful appearance sucked, because Armin probably thought that Levi was in his early twenties—which would still be morally objectionable. This was not a Muslim country, and it was not the fourteen hundred’s anymore. Levi knew if he ever ventured to take advantage of Armin, Armin could get hurt, just like he did tonight. His body was too young to be man-handled by a adult.

“The morning?” Armin repeated glumly, and laid his head onto Levi’s shoulder. Levi realized it was just a ploy so Armin could tentatively, experimentally inhale his cologne. “Will you…stay with me…? It’s really dark in here…” Armin asked then, and looked up at Levi with those innocent, blue eyes of his.

“Listen, Kid. I’ll stay with you until morning, because that is my job. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea because I am not as young as I appear.” Levi told Armin as he carefully lowered him on to the bed. Armin propped himself up on his elbows with a strained grunt.

“What do you mean?” Armin inquired coyly, feigning innocence. Levi assumed that Armin had not yet been honest to himself about his sexuality, and after the rape, he would probably deny his heart for years to come, if not his whole life. In that way, Levi didn’t want to turn Armin down, but legally, and morally, he had to put Armin in his place. And, as soon as Levi thought that, he thought to what Floch had told Armin and felt sick.

“I am thirty. You’re old enough to be my son. So—”

“Is that why you’re taking care of me? You never had children of your own, so you took parental interest in me?” Armin wondered, interrupting Levi and throwing his thought process off.

“Yes.” Levi lied, figuring Armin might back off if he made it appear as if that was the reason he was shutting his interest down. Armin seemed placated by the answer, and settled down on to the bed. He pulled the black felt coat on to him, and pressed it over his nose, partially to keep his nose warm from the brisk air. Hospitals were kept cool in an attempt to prevent diseases.

“It’s not that I like you…I’m just flattered that you care about me.” Armin murmured sleepily into the coat, and inhaled the intoxicating cologne. What ever the cologne was, Armin liked it. It pleased his ol’ factory senses. Levi wasn’t sure if that was entirely true, but he decided to believe that for now.  He rested his elbows on his thighs, and noticed that Armin’s eyelids were drooping. To Levi’s surprise, Armin was falling asleep. The kid probably needed that after his futile fight to keep his virginity in tact.

Armin’s breath evened out, and he was soon asleep from sheer exhaustion. Levi leaned back in the chair, and made himself comfortable, only knowing one thing;

Tomorrow would be wrought with uncertainties for both of them.

 

Ending Notes

For now, this is a one-shot.

If you want a sequel, let me know through a comment. And, if you want a sequel, let me know if you want a future, 18 year old Armin to have a romantic, consensual relationship with Levi, or if you think that would be morally questionable.


End file.
